


Already Home

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a year after his arrival in the Big Apple, Blaine thinks about what Kurt was lacking in the long months of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> OS based on the song "Already Home" by A Grate Big Word ..... Enjoy

  


  
_  
If only New York wasn't so far away_  
 _I promise the city won't get in our way_  
 _When you're scared and alone,_  
 _Just know that I'm already home_  
 

The nights seemed too dark and noisy in New York. The lights and noise of the city seemed light years away and the neighborhood was plunged into a almost scary silence.

  


  


Blaine was in the Big Apple for almost a year and he thought he was getting acclimated well, but he was wrong. In fact, the city was scarier than it looked. The chaos, the huge amount of people and madmen who seemed to sprout from every corner of the city had made it clear to Blaine that it wanted much guts to live in a city like this.

  


" _For living in New York you have to have cold blood_ " Cooper always said " _and a very good reason not to leave_ "

  


Cooper had found that reason in Time Squere's lights. He always said that every time he went there he felt like a child, but for Blaine was a different story.

  


  


His "reason" was that beautiful boy who slept next to him.

  


  


Kurt had become accustomed to the New tYork nights and he always said that sooner or later he would get used too.

  


  


Now he was sleeping peacefully beside him and Blaine would never get tired of staring at him while he slept. His flushed cheeks after that night of love romantic and sweet that they had just passed, his skin like marble and the how moonlight reflected on it making it shine, sculpted chest and arms that made him look like a greek god to his eyes, and his relaxed face that seemed to belong to an angel.

  


  


Blaine felt bad about all this as he had missed it during those months away from him, my heart split in half between Lima and New York.

  


  


He had just missed seeing him sleep, be able to see him smile without necessarily turn on a computer.

  


God only knowa how he missed his scent. He had also tried to buy the same perfume but it was not the same thing. That essence became only wonder when it was mixed with his natural aroma, that aroma that only he had, he knew so much about him, and he vaguely remembered him candys.

  


  


He had missed the sound of his voice, which the phone would never have done justice. He had missed as Kurt could take even the highest notes with incredible ease. He had missed hear him sing in the morning to the tune of that song that was going on the radio while preparing breakfast.

  


He had missed the taste of his skin, like the skin immediately became purple marble beneath his lips. He had missed the taste of his lips, his peppermint toothpaste mixed with the strawberry of his favorite cocoa butter.

  


But more than anything else he had missed touching him. The feel of his soft skin under his fingers he had missed more than anything else.

  


He would never get used to the idea of all that wonder was his, for the rest of his life.

  


  


Because despite years had passed since their first meeting, Kurt would always be as a continent to discover for him.

  


  


Sadly he got out of bed to go to the kitchen.

  


Pouring himself a cup of tea, he thought about how finally the loft seemed more his house. Rachel would be leaving shortly for Los Angeles and he already knew he would miss her. But if there was one thing he couldn't wait to do was to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life, so he didn't mind at all.

  


  


Infuse Rachel was pursuing her career on TV, it was not bad for anyone.

  


  


His train of thought was interrupted by a pair of strong arms that hugged his shoulders.

  


  


"Hey, what are you doing up at this hour?"

  


"I could ask you the same question," Kurt said.

  


"I couldn't sleep," said Blaine.

  


"New york keeps you awake again?" Kurt asked, amused.

  


"It's not funny" Blaine told him, laughing with him.

  


"Well, I woke up and you weren't there," Kurt said, "for a moment I thought I went back in time when you weren't there yet and i'd dreamed sleeping with you when I was actually drooling over Bruce"

  


  


"That pillow owes me a lot of cuddles" Blaine joked.

  


"It was physically impossible for me to do it to you, because at that time you weren't even my boyfriend," he said, pouring himself a cup of tea.

  


And Blaine's heart sank at the thought of that period of his life, but he was glad that at the end Kurt's attention was all for a pillow, and not Adam.

  


  


The poor Bruce now lying unused in his suitcase, if not to be pulled out for sporadic washes , and Blaine was a little bit sorry for him. For him, he was like an old friend who had taken care of Kurt while he wasn't there.

  


"Mind if I join you?" A sleepy Rachel Berry asked, rubbing her eyes.

  


  


"No, help yourself," Kurt said.

  


Rachel then walked slowly towards the kitchen to pour a cup of tea with two teaspoons of honey and just sat next to Kurt, starting to talk with him about his impending move, while Kurt nodded absent-minded at all that his friends had already to tell him in such an unhappy hour of the morning.

  


  


New York has also had its flaws, but Blaine didn't matter.

  


  


" _Home is where your heart lives_ " his mother always told to him and his heart had found refuge in the arms of an angel with blue eyes.

  
_When life takes its own course_  
Sometimes we just don't get to choose  
I'd rather be there next to you  
Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me  
Wait 'til I'm home

  
 _All I have is this feeling inside of me_  
The only thing I've ever known  
  



End file.
